An annual CSTORMS Pilot Project Program for 3 Pilot Projects/year will be directed by the CTORMS Administrative Core. Based on the experience of the Investigators with the NIEHS Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center and the NIEHS-funded FIU-UM ARCH Program, Pilot Programs can serve as an effective mechanism to encourage increased interdisciplinary research combining both the oceanographic and biomedical sciences focused on emerging issues relevant to oceans and human health. These Pilot Projects will require the use of the CSTORMS Facilities Cores, and encourage collaboration with the proposed Research Projects on issues relevant to the Oceans and Human Health Program. Additionally, the Pilot Project Program will be used as a bridge between researchers both within and outside of the larger NIEHS-NSF Oceans and Human Health Program to increase collaborative research and training.